


GIFT SET

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Mech/Mech, Warped Reality (AU), sticky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Saw a picture; had a thought and a conversation.





	GIFT SET

Pharma nuzzles into the large hand that cups his cheek.  He scrapes along abdominal plates as he draws up.  He cycles on the tip of the spike.  A blue hand rubs along the length of a thick arm, dipping into an elbow joint before tracing back up to the silver fingers.  He pets along a large hand before lowering to set the spike deep in his valve.  His wings shiver at being so filled.

Ironhide splays his fingers along the flyer’s thigh.  His thumb brushes the underside Pharma’s spike.  His optics flicker with pleasure at the valve being split open wide around him.  He grins at the medic’s mewling high-pitched rumble.  Those flight turbines could really hit the right note when revved.

Pharma grinds into the unmoving grounder, almost…almost wishing he had not given a command to Ironhide to be still beneath him. He arches his chest forward into that brushing touch along his spike.  He refuses to be beaten, however, and is able to retain a slow rise and fall to his pace.  He licks over his lips before licking at the silver wrist.

Ironhide’s plates flare to release the building heat.  Nodes along his spike zap with the developing charge, demanding greater friction into heat that slowly slips over him.  He thumbs the very base of Pharma’s spike brutishly.  His optics narrow at the arch of Pharma’s spine when he slams his frame back down against Ironhide’s.

Energon spills from Pharma’s bitten lip as he stares at the ceiling lost in the blinding build.  He tries and fails to silence his fritzing vocalizer.  His spiraling cry pings off the metal of the walls. The wet slurping sounds and the impact of metal bodies as they meet grow to an almost unbearable pitch.  Pharma’s grip on a silver hand is denting as he battles to calm his systems.

Ironhide’s cocky grin and forceful upward thrusts are Pharma’s undoing as transfluid coats blue fingers and a thick waist.  Ironhide’s own grip turns unforgiving as he grasps the flyer’s neck and hip.  He uses the other’s frame to pound to chase his own overload.  Pharma cascades into a second wracking disappointed shiver at the heat that erupts from his internals.

At Ironhide’s self-satisfied chuckle, Pharma slumps forward and needs at the thick waist.  “Round two now,” he grits out between vented gasps.


End file.
